The New Surprise
by writerstorygirl
Summary: Zoey gets a surprise she didn't think was coimg this soon.


The semester at Covington is almost over and Chase will soon be back at PCA. He will finally be able to reunite with Zoey. However, Zoey is now dating James even though she made a promise to Chase that they will go out when he returns.

Zoey hasn't forgotten about Chase, she just believes that a semester is a long time to wait for someone. While Zoey is dating James, she still doesn't know if she is doing the right thing. Also, Zoey doesn't know how Chase will react when he comes back and sees her with James.

Chase is in London and he is calling his parents who are back in the United States.

"Hey mom. The semester is over and I am heading back to PCA," said Chase.

"That's great, but are you sure. You know if you leave Covington it will be hard for you to go back if you don't want to stay at PCA," said Chase's mom.

"I am sure. Besides I will be with my friends," said Chase.

"Okay," said Chase's mom.

Back at PCA Micheal, Zoey, and James are sitting in the lounge watching the PCA news.

"How much more bored could we be if we are watching the news?" said James.

"I know," said Zoey and begins feeding James a grape.

"Can you two stop that?" asked Micheal.

"Why?" asked Zoey.

"It is annoying," said Micheal and his phone rings so he picks it up. "Hello."

"Hey," said Chase.

"Chase," said Micheal.

Zoey gets a shocked looked on her face and then she really begins to listen to Micheal's conversation.

"Chase? Isn't that your best friend Zoey?" asked James.

"Yeah it is," said Zoey.

"Of course it's me," said Chase on the other line.

"It is great that you called, but why did you call?" asked Micheal.

"My plane just landed," said Chase.

"What do you mean?" said Micheal who was really confused.

"My plane just landed and I am back in California," said Chase.

"Really? That's great," said Micheal.

"I will be there in a half hour," said Chase and he hung up.

Micheal closed his phone and had a weird look on his face and then said, "Wow that's cool."

"What's cool?" said Zoey and James together.

"Uh...nothing Zoey," said Micheal and he left the lounge.

Meanwhile, in the girl's dorm, which is room 101, Quinn and Logan are alone. However, in walks Lola who stops and has a stunned look on her face.

"What are you two doing?" asked Lola and the second she spoke Quinn and Logan jump apart.

"We weren't doing anything," said Logan.

"Yes you were. I saw you," said Lola.

"No you didn't," said Quinn.

"I saw you two kissing," said Lola and Logan's eyes got really big.

"Maybe we should tell her," said Logan.

"Okay," said Quinn.

"Lola...we are dating," said Logan..

Lola begins to laugh and then says, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," said Logan.

"Wow, I never though that would happen," said Lola.

At that moment Micheal runs into the dorm.

"Chase...is...coming...be here...half hour," said Micheal and then he fainted on the floor.

Zoey came walking into the dorm accompanied by James and they both saw Micheal lying on the floor.

"Why is Micheal on the floor?" said Zoey.

"He ran in here breathing hard and then he fainted," said Quinn.

"Did he say anything?" asked Zoey and Lola, Quinn, and Logan all exchanged a look of whether to tell her or not.

"Should we tell her?" asked Quinn.

"She will know sooner or later," said Lola.

"You guys, just tell me what he said," said Zoey.

"Chase is on his way here right now," said Logan.

"That's...Oh-no," said Zoey and she looked at James.

"Oh-on is right," said Logan.

"Why what's wrong?" asked James.

No one wanted to tell James what was really going on so they just told him it was nothing and just moved on. Meanwhile, Chase was already in a cab and was heading toward PCA.

**"**I am glad to be going back to PCA," said Chase.

"You've been there before?" asked the cab driver.

"Yeah, but this past semester I was at Covington in London, England," said Chase.

"Covington is a great school," said the cab driver.

"Yeah, but I would rather be with my friends instead," said Chase.

"Of course, be where you are happy, said the cab driver.

Chase looked out the window and then asked the cab driver, "How much longer?"

"Just a couple of minutes. In fact I think we are here," said the cab driver.

Chase finally arrived back at PCA and he could not have been happier. He climbed out of the cab, took his suitcase out of the trunk, the cab pulled away, and Chase took out his phone.

"I have to call Zoey," said Chase.

Zoey was still in her dorm as her phone rang. She picked up and answered it.

"Hello?" said Zoey.

"Come outside," said Chase.

"Is this Chase?" said Zoey.

"Just come outside," said Chase.

Zoey walked outside and she saw Chase, but the only problem was that James comes out with her.

"Chase your back," said Zoey and she gave Chase a hug.

"Yeah. I just got here," said Chase.

"Your staying this time right," said Zoey.

"Yes. Who is this?" said Chase as he pointed to James.

"This is James. Ummm...he's my boyfriend," said Zoey.

"Your boyfriend," said Chase.

"Yeah," said Zoey.

"What about the promise we made?" asked Chase.

"Ummmm...," said Zoey.

"Zoey I don't want to be around you right now. I have to be somewhere else," said Chase and he walked away.

"Chase wait!!" said Zoey.

Chase kept walking and when Zoey called his name again he run out of sight.

It is night time and Chase is walking around the campus. Then he decided to go sit on the fountain. As Chase turned to look at the water tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Back in the girl's dorm Zoey is talking with Lola and Quinn about what she is going to do now that Chase is back.

"What am I going to do?" asked Zoey.

"We really can't help you there because that is your choice," said Quinn.

"We can't tell you what to do," said Lola.

"That really doesn't help me," said Zoey.

"We are sorry," said Quinn.

"I think I should break up with James," said Zoey.

"Why?" asked Lola

"Because I...love Chase," said Zoey.

"WHAT!!" said Lola and Quinn.

"I love Chase. I have to go and talk to James and tell him what is going on," said Zoey.

In the boy's dorm James and Zoey are by themselves and they are sitting on the couch talking.

"So you are telling me that Chase has been in love with you for 3 1/2 years," said Jaames.

"Yes," said Zoey.

"And you love him?" asked James.

"Yes I do. I realized he is the one I want to be with," said Zoey.

"Why didn't you tell me this in the first place?" asked James.

"I don't know," replied Zoey.

"I guess we are broken up," said James.

"Yeah," said Zoey and they look at each other for a moment and then Zoey leaves.

Zoey walks outside to look for Chase and she spots him by the fountain.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" asked Zoey.

"Do whatever you want," said Chase and he gets up to leave.

"Chase, I'm sorry!!" said Zoey.

Chase stops and turns around facing Zoey.

"I know I shouldn't have gone out with James," said Zoey

"I have been in love with you since the first day I saw you..," said Chase.

"I know but-," said Zoey.

Chase interrupts Zoey and says, "No! Let me finish. When I told you a few months ago that love you, I meant every word."

"And I meant it when I told you," said Zoey.

"Then why are you going out with James said Chase.

"I went out with him because you weren't here. He seems like a very nice guys and I wanted to date him. Anyways, I broke up with him," said Zoey.

"You did?" said Chase and he was cheered up a bit.

"Yes because you are the one I want to be with. So, will you be my boyfriend?" asked Zoey.

"Of course," said Chase and they both hug and kiss.


End file.
